


Laser Tag

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known not to challenge her to a game of laser tag...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Tag

His chest unit lit up and pinged. He dashed behind a pillar.

There was a mirror opposite him in the deserted warehouse, it flared red. His chest unit lit up and pinged.

He growled and dove behind a trio of barrels.

He heard light running footsteps, a carefree laugh. And his chest unit blinked and pinged three times in a row.

He jumped up and ran, that had always worked for him before. The gun hung loose in his hand, he couldn’t see anything to shoot.

His chest unit lit red and pinged. Ping. Ping. Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping, ping pingpingping!

It stayed red, and started smoking. It got hot, and he yelped and fumbled the buckles loose and threw it away.

With a gleeful laugh something slammed into his side and knocked him to the ground.

“I Win!” River crowed over him. All soft and hot and excited. Her eyes blazed, her hair practically exploded with glee, and she was grinning like a loon.

“So,” she squirmed a little and his toes curled. “What do I get?”

“Uhm,” his brain wasn’t exactly working right now. “Congratulations?”

She gave him a sloe-eyed look and tossed away the toy gun. She leaned down. “Surely,” she said, giving him a soft peck on the lips, “I,” peck, “deserve,” peck, “a reward?” A slightly longer kiss that had his toes spreading out in his boots.

“Uhm,” his brain was sparking, but no thoughts were rising to the surface. “A rematch?”

She pressed her nose to his. Eyes blazing. “What are the stakes?” she purred.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
